Une première rencontre
by satine01
Summary: Et si Methos et Duncan c'étaient rencontrés bien avant les événements de l'épisode Methos ?Slash, AU
1. Une première rencontre

**Titre:** Une première rencontre

**Auteur:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à moi bien sur, parce que sinon, Methos et Duncan auraient été ensemble depuis une lurette !

**Rating**: R (peut être NC17 plus tard)

**Warning:** Slash, peut être lemon, OOC!Duncan (j'ai horreur de la réaction de Duncan lors des épisodes "Comes a Horseman" et "Revelation 6:8", du coup je la réécris ! ), un peu OOC!Methos. (OOC Out Of Characters perso qui ont une personnalité et comportement très différents que dans le fandom)

**Paring**: BA/DM (dans ce chapitre), AP/DM (bientôt), M/DM (peut être ;) ).

**Spoileur**: ceci est un UA qui réécrit les apparitions de Methos dans la série Highlander !

**Remarque**: je n'ai aucune idée à quelle guerre Duncan a participé, donc je ne situe pas vraiment le premier chapitre dans le temps (en fait, je parlerai de la guerre qu'on voit dans les dernières scènes de la série, quand Duncan se rappelle sa vie ! Celle où il a rencontré Darius).

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&" signifie _**quelque temps plus tard**_.

**Résumé**: Et si Methos et Duncan c'étaient rencontrés bien avant les événements de l'épisode "Methos" ?

_**Chapitre 1: La première rencontre qui change tout.**_

Il sentit l'approche d'un Immortel. Ben regarda autour de lui, mais les recoins de l'hôpital improvisé sous les tentes étaient tellement bondés qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir l'autre immortel s'il était à un mètre de lui. Toujours prudent, il fit le tour de ses patients. Au moment où il finissait avec un homme blessé dans les genoux, la présence se renforça et il vit arriver en hâte deux hommes, l'un supportant l'autre. Le premier homme, l'immortel, appela de l'aide pour son ami. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il s'avança. Il vit l'immortel froncer les sourcils à son approche, mais quand il comprit que Ben était un médecin, il le laissa examiner son ami.

L'homme était bien amoché et à part soulager sa douleur, Ban ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui injecta quelques médicaments tout en le rassurant. Mais l'homme n'était pas dupe. Il avait déjà vu les autres mourir des blessures au ventre similaires à la sienne.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ben eut un des rares moments de tranquillité que pouvaient obtenir les médecins en ce temps de guerre. Il repéra l'autre immortel présent et s'approcha de lui.

"- Je suis désolé pour votre ami, il ne passera pas la nuit," dit-il doucement.

"- Je sais," soupira l'autre avec un froncement de sourcils. "Mais je devais au moins essayer…"

Puis il regarda Ben dans les yeux.

"- Cela doit être frustrant de perdre des patients comme cela, sans pouvoir rien faire," fit-il.

"- Ça l'est," répondit Ben ne détectant aucun reproche dans ces paroles. "Je fais de mon mieux pour les soulager si je ne peux les sauver. La vie humaine est tellement fragile."

"- Elle l'est," acquiesça l'autre, puis comme s'il venait de se souvenir. "Je ne me suis pas vraiment présenté. Duncan Macleod, du clan Macleod."

"- Benjamin Adams. Enchanté."

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Comme l'attaque avait prit fin, son ami était toujours là, et il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire, Duncan resta dans un coin de la tente d'hospitalisation, à observer l'immortel médecin interagir avec ses mortels patients. L'homme, Benjamin Adams, était d'après ce qu'il put voir, une personne non seulement compétente, mais aussi compatissant. Le médecin savait ce qu'il faisait et le faisait avec passion. Qu'il soit jeune ou plus vieux que Duncan, l'homme semblait à l'aise dans cette tente en plein milieu d'une guerre.

Il ne savait pas à quel moment de la nuit il s'était endormi, mais il fut réveillé par une main sur son épaule.

"- C'est fini," fit une voix douce. "Il vient de mourir."

Duncan acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, bien qu'il ait déjà depuis un moment fait deuil de son ami.

"- Venez manger quelque chose : aussi immortels que nous soyons, nous avons besoin de nourriture."

Duncan acquiesça de nouveau, et suivit Ben en dehors de la tente. Ils récupérèrent une portion de repas chacun et une boisson chaude avant de revenir prendre place non loin de _**l'hôpital**_ puisqu'en tant que médecin principal, le Dr Adams ne pouvait s'en éloigner longtemps. Tout cela fut fait en silence et quand ils furent installés sur deux chaises abandonnées à une table, Duncan observa Ben. Celui-ci était un peu plus petit que lui, plus mince aussi, mais sa présence inspirait confiance tout en montrant sa puissance. Duncan ne savait pourquoi, mais il était sûr que Ben était _**beaucoup**_ plus vieux que lui.

"- Alors c'est Duncan Macleod, hum ? Un écossais ?"

"- Toute ma vie."

"- Il n'est pas prudent de garder le même nom," fit Ben les sourcils froncés.

"- Je sais," dit Duncan en prenant une gorgé de sa boisson. "Benjamin Adams n'est pas votre vrai nom alors ?"

"- Possible," fit Ben avec un léger sourire.

Duncan leva les yeux au ciel.

"- D'accord, essayons quelque chose de plus simple," fit-il avec un soupir, faussement exaspéré. "Alors, vous avez toujours été médecin ? Vous avez l'air à l'aise avec vos patients."

Ben eut un reniflement sarcastique et Duncan vit une partie de personnalité de l'homme qu'il ne montrait pas aux autres.

"- Toujours, non… Depuis un moment déjà. J'aime bien aider les gens en gardant le profil bas. Ça change, et je suis bon en ça."

Duncan comprit le sous-entendu.

"- Vous ne semblez pas quelqu'un qui aura fait quelque chose qu'aurait besoin d'un pardon."

"- L'habit ne fait pas le moine, Macleod," fit-il mystérieusement.

Tout à coup tous les deux sentirent la présence 'un autre immortel.

"- Tu le penses littéralement mon ami ?" s'entendit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenait une silhouette en habit de moine que les deux reconnurent.

"- Darius !" fit Ben joyeusement enfermant son vieil ami dans une étreinte. " Ça faisait longtemps."

"- En effet, mon ami, en effet," répondit l'autre puis se tourna vers Duncan. "Macleod."

"- Darius."

Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre quelques jours plutôt.

"- Vous vous connaissez déjà," constata Ben. "Bien, je n'aurais pas à faire les présentations."

Il eut l'air satisfait. Darius sourit et Duncan rit. Il y avait des choses qui en valait la peine.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Ben et Duncan étaient couchés serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'espace confiné de la tente du médecin. La guerre était une chose dure, alors ils profitaient du réconfort là où ils pouvaient le trouver. Ben était couché sur le coté, la tête posée sur le cœur de Duncan. Une de ses mains était sur le torse du dernier, à dessiner des arabesques, l'autre coincée sous son amant. Duncan, lui, était sur le dos, entourant de ses bras la forme plus petite. Il avait un silence inhabituel dans un camp militaire qui les faisait froncer les sourcils, mais qui les aidait à penser aussi. Doucement, une main de Duncan entoura le poignet de Ben et le retourna, révélant un tatou tond.

"- C'est quoi ?" demanda-t-il curieux.

Mais Ben secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est pas mon secret à révéler, j'en fais plus partie," dit-il doucement sur ce ton qu'il utilisait qu'en présence de son amant.

"- En parlant de secret, je me souviens que tu m'as dit à notre rencontre, indirectement comme toujours ("Hey !"), que tu avais un secret terrible…," fi Duncan.

Ben ne dit rien, et Duncan se dit qu'il n'allait rien lui révéler.

"- Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait des choses horribles que jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner," fit-il doucement.

Duncan releva légèrement la tête pour regarder son amant. L'homme était sarcastique, renfermé, cynique et désabusé, mais pouvait se montrer aimant et chaleureux. Il ne le voyait pas commettre un crime, comme celui-ci disait, horrible.

"- Ca ne peut pas être si horrible que ça," fit Duncan et Ben releva à son tour la tête, surpris, puis rit.

"- De tout ce que l'on m'a dit, _**pas si horrible que ça**_, n'en faisait pas partie," dit-il puis son sourire disparut. "J'étais la Mort."

Sa voix était si basse que Duncan crut un moment qu'il avait mal entendu.

"- Tu as tué, tu veux dire ?" demanda Duncan. "Tout le monde l'a fait à un moment ou un autre. Toute personne a ses raisons."

Ben rit de nouveau, mais cette fois ci son rire n'avait rien de joyeux.

"- J'ai tué, oui. Et pas seulement cinquante, ni quelques centaines. J'en ai tué des milliers. J'en ai tué plusieurs dizaines de milliers ! Et j'étais très doué pour ça. Ce n'était pas par vengeance, ni par esprit de conquête. C'était juste parce que... j'aimais bien ça ! J'étais la Mort ! La Mort sur son beau destrier... Lorsque les mères disaient à leurs enfants qu'un monstre allait venir, et bien, ce monstre, c'était moi ! J'étais le cauchemar qui les empêchait de dormir toutes les nuits."

Ben finit son discourt, tremblant et Duncan le sentit se replier sur lui-même, attendant un rejet de sa part. Mais Duncan savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de juger…

"- C'était il y quoi ? Deux, non, trois mille ans ? C'était une autre époque. Le monde change, les gens aussi. Je t'ai observé travailler avec tes patients et je refuse de croire que l'homme qui le faisait est toujours la Mort."

Ben le regardait, surpris. Surpris et pétrifié. Ses mains avaient été crispées sur le bras de Duncan. Il souffla ensuite et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Duncan.

"- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, Highlander… Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à aucun de mes amants. Mais ceux qui l'ont su, m'ont tourné le dos."

Duncan allait dire quelque chose, quand il fut tiré dans un baiser. Les lèvres de Ben tremblaient, mais l'embrassaient avec passion. Il l'entoura de nouveau de ses bras, l'emmenant au-dessus de lui. Mais ils furent coupés par une voix en dehors de la tente.

"- Dr Adams ! Il y a une lettre pour vous ! Ça a l'air urgent !"

Ben soupira, son front posé contre celui de Duncan.

"- J'arrive Betty. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me lever."

Ben embrassa son amant une dernière fois avant de se lever pour s'habiller.

"- Je suis désolé, Duncan," fit-il souriant avec gène. "On se verra tout à l'heure."

Et il partit.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Plus tard jour là, Duncan fut retenu, ce pourquoi il décida d'aller tout de suite à la tente de Ben, sans passer par l'hôpital, sachant que l'homme serai déjà rentré s'il n'y a eu aucune urgence. Pourtant quand il fut arrivé, la tente était vide. Une lettre l'attendant sur le sac de couchage parfaitement plié.

_**"Duncan,**_

_**Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer de cette manière, mais je dois disparaître. Trop longtemps déjà le nom de Benjamin Adams était utilisé et je ne peux prendre de risques. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire où je vais, mais, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné pour mon tatou, ce n'est pas mon secret à révéler.**_

_**Les quelques jours que nous ayons passé ensemble étaient les meilleurs de ma longue vie (et non, je ne suis pas sarcastique Duncan!). Je ne t'oublierai jamais, et nous nous reverrons un jour, j'en suis sûr. J'espère seulement que ce jour là, tu m'auras assez pardonné pour ne pas vouloir ma tête.**_

_**Vie, Highlander, deviens plus fort, bat toi un autre jour.**_

_**Avec tout mon Amour,**_

_**Dr Benjamin Adams."**_

à suivre…


	2. Methos

**Titre:** Une première rencontre

**Auteur:** satine01

**Disclamer:** rien à moi bien sur, parce que sinon, Methos et Duncan auraient été ensemble depuis une lurette !

**Rating**: R (peut être NC17 plus tard)

**Warning:** Slash, peut être lemon, OOC!Duncan (j'ai horreur de la réaction de Duncan lors des épisodes "Comes a Horseman" et "Revelation 6:8", du coup je la réécris ! ), un peu OOC!Methos. (OOC Out Of Characters perso qui ont une personnalité et comportement très différents que dans le fandom)

**Paring**: BA/DM (passé), AP/DM (dans ce chapitre), M/DM (peut être ;) ).

**Spoileur**: ceci est un UA qui réécrit les apparitions de Methos dans la série Highlander !

**Remarque**: "&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&" signifie _**quelque temps plus tard**_ ou un _**changement de POV**_.

_'blabla' _ les pensées

**Résumé**: Et si Methos et Duncan c'étaient rencontrés bien avant les événements de l'épisode "Methos" ?

_**Chapitre 2 : Methos.**_

Quand Adam Pierson entendit la rumeur que Kalas était de retour à Paris, il sentit du changement dans l'air. Il avait toujours le souvenir cuisant de la mort de son meilleur ami, tué par la lame de Kalas. Ce dernier était un immortel des plus intelligents, bien que fou. Il était surpris qu'il n'ait pas encore découvert l'existence des Guetteurs et n'avait essayé de chercher Methos, sur les chroniques duquel Adam travaillait. Il eut un sourire. Peut être n'était ce pas prudent, mais il aura sans doute l'occasion de venger son ami.

Jamais rien n'arrivait au hasard. Mais il ne se cacha pas. Il ne pouvait se cacher. Au lieu, il sortit des bouteilles de bière, prit un grand livre sur une de ses étagères et se choisit un C.D. avant de prendre place au bas de son lit. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire et il ne pouvait le faire s'il s'inquiétait.

Une heure et deux bouteilles de bière plus tard, il sentit un immortel approcher. Celui ci devait encore être assez loin, mais Adam ne s'inquiéta pas beaucoup. Il était plutôt calme. Il savait que d'ici quelques heures, si son plan marchait son bon ami Joe Dawson l'appellera pour le prévenir de la situation. Peut être même, qu'il lui enverra l'une de ses connaissances immortelles pour le _**protéger**_. Adam eut un sourire. C'était vrai qu'il avait fait exprès de créer cette personnalité d'étudiant - Guetteur qui ne pouvait se défendre, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il se demanda qui sera son ange - gardien. Peu d'immortels savaient l'existence de Guetteurs. Peu l'acceptaient.

Adam alla déverrouiller la porte avant de retourner à son livre et sa bière. Peu importait qui était l'immortel. Soit c'était celui qu'il attendait, donc là, son épée était à la portée de la main. Soit c'était l'immortel envoyé par Dawson, donc pas de problèmes.

"- Adam Pierson."

Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à entendre une vois qu'il connaissait si bien. Et il était satisfait d'être assis à l'ombre de son appartement. Le nouveau venu pénétra dans la pièce.

"- Vous êtes Adam Pierson ?" fit-il, l'épée levée.

Il était sûr que l'autre ne l'avait pas encore reconnu. Il se redressa, baissant les écouteurs.

"- Duncan MacLeod, du clan MacLeod," fit-il en lui jetant une bouteille de bière. "Sers-toi. Mi casa es su casa."

L'homme le fixa lui, puis la bouteille, puis lui de nouveau avant qu'une lueur de surprise ne se montre dans son regard.

_'Joe, tu es un emmerdeur !'_

"- Methos."

Adam rit et se leva, s'approchant un peu de Duncan.

"- Entre autres," fit-il de cette voix, qu'il n'avait utilisé que quelques fois avec Duncan, et ce n'était pas dans des conversations décentes.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

S'il n'était pas immortel, Duncan serait mort là, sur place.

"- Benjamin Adams !" ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire d'une voix roque avant d'attirer l'autre vers lui dans une étreinte de fer.

Ben… non… Methos rit dans ses bras. Ah, son rire, il lui a tellement manqué.

"- Duncan, tu m'étouffe !" fit l'homme qu'il aimais tant et il le relâcha, bien que ne lâcha pas.

"- Quel est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher que les guetteurs," sourit-il. "J'aurais du m'en douter ! Et puis ton tatou. Je me disais aussi que celui de Joe me rappelait quelque chose !"

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Ils marchèrent dans un silence réconfortant le long de la rivière. Tous deux n'arrêtait pas de se jeter des coups d'œils, mais ne disaient rien.

"- Donc, 5000 ans, hum ? Je savais que tu étais vieux, mais bon…" fit Duncan interrompant la tranquillité de leur marche.

"- Oui, 5000 ans. Plus ou moins. C'est à quand remonte mon premier souvenir. Mon premier Quickening. Avant, c'est un peu flou."

"- Normal. Donc, Methos…"

"- Es-tu tout à coup intimidé, Highlander ?" demanda Adam avec un léger rire, s'arrêtant de marcher.

Il s'approcha de l'autre homme et posa une de ses mains sur son torse.

"- Car je me souviens de l'époque quand tu faisais autre chose sans être gêné le moins du monde."

Duncan rit à son tour.

"- Oui, et bien à l'époque je ne savais pas qui tu étais vraiment," fit-il doucement.

Adam le regarda un moment avant d'avoir un froncement.

"- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose entre nous ?"

"- Non, bien sur que non, " dit Duncan avec un sourire en coin. "Sauf que maintenant je sais d'où te viens ta connaissance, que tu as partagé avec moi."

Adam, à son plus grande horreur, sentit ses joues rosir.

"- Je ne pensais pas que tu, je veux dire, Methos, existait."

"- C'est bon d'être un mythe !"

"- Ouais, on ne chasse pas après un mythe, ni un Guetteur, tant qu'on y est."

"- Comme tu l'as dit, quel est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher ? J'ai le devoir de me trouver moi-même et je veille bien que cela n'arrive."

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux. Duncan passa une de ses mains sur celle qui reposait sur son torse.

"- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher te citer dans l'un de mes journaux intimes," fit Adam doucement, s'approchant un peu plus de Duncan, comme cherchant à partager son espace vital.

"- Tu tiens un journal ?" demanda Duncan surpris.

"- Oui, depuis que l'écriture existe," fit Adam avec un sourie fier.

"- Et bien, ça fait de la lecture."

"- Oui, tu peux le dire."

Il se hissa un peu (il était toujours un peu plus petit que Duncan!) et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manqué !"

"- Toi aussi, Ben," fit Duncan utilisant le vieux nom de son amant.

Un autre silence. Ils gouttèrent à la tranquillité des lieux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

"- Tu sais pour Kalas."

Methos se recula un peu, pour regarder Duncan dans les yeux.

"- Oui," fit-il avec un visage très sérieux. "Il a tué un _**très bon**_ ami."

"- Un amant," ce n'était pas une question et Adam ne prit pas la peine de répondre. "Et maintenant il vient chercher Adam Pierson."

Duncan eut un sourire qui en disait long.

"- Tu as tout prévu depuis le début, n'est ce pas ? " fit-il.

"- Tout ? Non. Je n'ai pas prévu que Joe t'envoie," fit Adam.

Duncan fit un pas de coté, mais les yeux toujours dans les yeux d'Adam.

"- ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas affronté un immortel ? 100 ans ? Plus peut être…" s'écria-t-il.

"- 200 ans," rectifia Adam.

"- ça n'a rien à voir !" le coupa Duncan. "Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?!"

Adam rit.

"- Je suis peut être un peu rouillé, mais je suis toujours là."

Duncan ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

"- Et je veux que ça reste comme ça un moment encore !" fit-il avec empressement. "Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois Adam, et pour de bon cette fois ci !"

Il se tu un moment.

"- Je resterai avec toi au cas où, s'il faut !" finit-il.

Methos secoua la tête, avec un forcement de sourcils.

"- Tu ne peux pas te battre à ma place, Duncan !" dit-il et sans attendre de réponse il s'éloigna.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Adam prit la direction de chez lui dés qu'il quitta Duncan. Il ne savait pourquoi il était en colère. Il ne pensait peur être pas que Duncan se comporterait comme l'habituel Boy-scout avec lui. Après tout le Highlander savait ce dont il était capable. Il savait qui il était.

Il eut un cri de rage intérieur. Il devait se calmer, sinon…

Oops… trop tard !

Adam sentit un immortel et il était sûr que ce n'était pas Duncan, puisque celui-ci savait quand il ne fallait pas le suivre. Il s'arrêta, à quelque pas de chez lui, observant les environs. Il repéra bientôt la silhouette de son ennemi. Kalas.

"- Donc tu es Adam Pierson," fit celui ci, s'approchant de lui.

Adam fit bien attention qu'il n'y ait personne autour d'eux avant de sortit son épée.

"- Pour le moment, oui," répondit-il.

"- Je suis passé chez toi. J'ai trouvé tes journaux. Dommage que je ne puisse lire les hiéroglyphes, mais l'ancien Grec était plus que …clair."

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Adam sentit la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Il soupira intérieurement. Bien, il avait enfin trouvé la rive. Aussitôt sorti de l'eau, il sentit la présence d'un immortel. Il reconnut tout de suite Duncan. Bien. Il se traita de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir écouté le Highlander (de nouveau), puis il resserra la prise sur son épée et s'avança vers la présence, la décision prise. Qu'elle soit de nouveau mauvaise, ou que cette fois ci il ait eu une bonne idée, il s'en foutait.

"- Methos. Kalas t'a trouvé ? Est-il mort ?"

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'il entendit. Il ne répondit que par un hochement négatif de tète. Il ne voulait parler. Et sans plus attendre, il attaqua Duncan.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

"- Qu'est ce que tu attends, MacLeod ?" fit Adam d'une voix roque.

Mais Duncan arrêta son geste dés que Adam perdit l'épée. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit plutôt dans la journée, il savait que Methos était fort à au combat. Il n'aurait pas survécu tous ces siècles sans. Et là, leur combat c'était fini trop rapidement. Duncan eut un sourire intérieur, il savait ce que l'autre faisait.

"- Non," fit-il.

"- Je t'aurais tué !" pressa Methos.

"- Non," sourit doucement Duncan. "Tu aurais fait une autre erreur stupide et m'aurais laissé prendre ta tête."

"- Tu penses que je veux mourir ?! Tu penses que c'est si facile après tous ces siècles ?!"

"- Non, tu as fait ce que tu sais faire le mieux : tu m'as manipulé!" dit-il doucement.

"- Si tu ne me tue pas, Kalas le fera !"

"- Non, il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux prendre, et ce qu'est pas ta tête," fit Duncan avec un sourire en coin.

"- Soit sérieux un moment, Highlander," dit Methos, pas du tout amusé.

Duncan secoua la tête.

"- Je suis sérieux !" fit-il. "Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si tu ne peux le battre, alors je le ferai !"

"- Et si tu n'y arrive pas ?! J'ai déjà essayé ! Je n'ai pas la force de l'arrêter ! Il peut me battre. Il peut sans doute te battre aussi ! Mais il ne peut pas nous battre tous les deux !"

"- Ah oui ? Si c'est si simple, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma tête !"

"- Je… Je ne peux pas !" protesta Methos, puis se reprit. "Ca ne marchera pas de toute façon. Ce n'est pas la question de qui est plus fort au combat. C'est la passion et la haine. Je n'ai pas la flamme du combat. Je l'ai perdu, il y a déjà longtemps. Toi tu l'as."

Adam c'était approché de lui, et doucement amena sa main avec l'épée vers on cou, avec une espèce de supplication muette.

"- Vie, Highlander, deviens plus fort, bat toi un autre jour," fit Methos et Duncan reconnut les derniers mots, qu'il a eu avant que Benjamin ne disparaisse.

Sa décision fut prise.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

"- M Kalas, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Donald Salzer."

"- Vous n'avez aucune preuve."

"- Faux. C'est bien lui, inspecteur," fit Adam arrivant de derrière les policiers qui entouraient l'immortel.

Avec un regard plein de haine pour Adam, Kalas fut emmené dans la voiture de police. Adam ne bougea pas quand ils disparurent, ni quand il sentit la présence de l'autre immortel présent se rapprocher.

"- C'était risqué," dit Duncan, posant une main dans le dos d'Adam.

"- Mais ça a marché," fit celui-ci satisfait.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Duncan regarda l'homme qui se tordait de plaisir entre ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il savait que même s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé auparavant, Adam serait intervenu dans le duel, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se baissa vers Adam.

"- Je ne veux plus que tu interfère dans mes duels, " lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

Il mordit ensuite ladite oreille, tandis que sa main passa sur le corps de son amant, le touchant à peine, le faisait se cabrer avec un frisson.

"- D … accord," gémit Adam. "S'il te plaît…"

Duncan sourit, puis souffla sur la peau rougie sous ses lèvres.

"- Je veux que tu me le promettes !" ordonna-t-il avec la même voix et la même fermeté.

"- Duncan…" halera Adam.

"- Promets-le !"

"- Je te le promets ! S'il te plaît !"

Duncan savait que c'était de la triche, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Adam se mette de nouveau en danger pour lui. Quand il vit la sincérité dans les paroles d'Adam, Duncan lui obéit à son tour et glissa doucement le long du corps de son amant avec un sourire en coin.

Duncan MacLeod 1 - Methos 0

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Adam goutta avec joie au calme qui planait dans son appartement, mais il eut tout à coup une pensée qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Son amant était confortablement écroulé sur son dos à lui, l'épinglant ainsi face au lit, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

"- Duncan."

"- Hum ?"

"- Dis," commença Adam, se retournant légèrement, se retrouvant finalement face à son Duncan. "Est-ce que tu pourras ne pas dire aux autres que je suis Methos ?"

"- P'quoi ?" demanda la voix ensommeillée de Duncan.

"- Je serais plus rassuré," soupira Adam. "A la limite, si tu dois dire à Joe que je suis immortel, présente-moi au moins comme Benjamin Adams."

"- Tu te présenteras toi-même," fit observer Duncan toujours aussi réveillé.

"- Bien sur," sourit de nouveau Adam.

Un silence s'en suivit.

"- Promet moi," souffla Adam.

"- OK, j't'l'promet," fit Duncan presque endormi.

Duncan MacLeod 1 - Methos 1

Adam entoura de ses bras le cou de Duncan, l'attirant dans un baiser.

"- Merci," sourit-il.

Puis son sourire se fana un peu, il retint son souffle et posa sa main le long du visage de Duncan.

"- Je suis désolé," rajouta-t-il et sa main commença à briller de la couleur du Quickening.

Duncan fut plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves que rien ni personne ne pouvait interrompre avant le matin.

OK. Duncan MacLeod 1 - Methos 2.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

"- Tu me dis que Adam Pierson est un immortel ?"

La voix de Joe était aussi inquiète que surprise. Duncan eut un soupir.

"- o la la, s'il est rentré dans les chroniques pour trouver Methos! C'est… J'arrive par le premier avion !"

"- Ce n'est pas la peine, Joe," fit Duncan, assis sur le lit, observant avec consternation la pièce vide autour de lui. "Je le connaissais. Il s'appelle Benjamin Adams. Je l'ai rencontré, il y a un moment. C'était un ami de Darius. Et c'est aussi un pacifiste, jusqu'à certain point. Il le faisait pour se cacher… et …"

"- Et ?"

"- Et bien, pour aider à cacher un ami," finit Duncan.

"- Un ami ?"

"- Il connaît Methos."

Duncan MacLeod 2 - Methos 2. Match nul.

"- Oh !"

"- Exactement."

"- Je viens quand même."

"- C'est trop tard, Joe. Il est parti. Avec toutes ces affaires. Il sera très difficile de le retrouver."

_'Si tu savais, Joe, j'ai pourtant essayé, il y a des années.'_

"- Et Kalas ?"

"- Hors atteinte. Il est en prison. Mais je peux attendre."

à suivre…


End file.
